docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hallie Gets an Earful/Transcript
Theme song :Doc: Everybody, hide! 1...2...3...4...5... :Stuffy: Chilly, hide! :Chilly: I am! Doc is gonna think I'm a real snowman and walk right by me. :Stuffy: A real snowman just standing there in the middle of a summer day? :Chilly: Exactly. :Doc: 10! Ready or not, here I come! Hi, Chilly. Found you. :Chilly: Wow, Doc! That was amazing. You're not only great at fixing toys, you are great at finding them, too. :Doc: Heh heh! Just lucky, I guess. I wonder where everyone's hiding. :Stuffy: Aah! Spiiideeeer! :Chilly: Ohh. What happened? :Stuffy: Sorry, Chilly. There was a huge, monstrous, dragon-eating-sized spider in there. :Doc: You mean that tiny, little spider right there? :Stuffy: Well, he could eat me if he had enough time. :Chilly: Ohhhhh! :Doc: Are you OK? :Chilly: Stuffy, Doc, is that you? I think I need an ambulance! :Stuffy: I got you covered. :Chilly: Doc, everything looks blue. :Doc: That's the sky. You're looking up at the blue sky. :Stuffy: One ambulance at your service. :Doc: Thanks! Chilly, I think you're fine, but if it'll make you feel better, we can go to the clinic for a checkup just to be sure. :Chilly: Oh, that will definitely make me feel better. :Doc: Everybody, come on out! Game's over! :Lambie: Is everything OK, Doc? :Doc: Sorry, guys. Chilly got knocked down, so I'm gonna give him a checkup. :Hermie: Aw. I had a wicked good hiding place, but I'll never tell where it is. :Doc: It's OK, Hermie. We can play a little bit later. Has anyone seen Hallie? :Hermie: Don't know. I couldn't see anything while I was hiding in the sand...box. Oh! I said too much, didn't I? :Squeak :Stuffy: Don't worry, Doc. We'll find her. All right, everybody! Follow the dragon! Dragons use their strong sense of sight, smell, and hearing to find-- Aah! :Doc: There she is! :Stuffy: What did I tell ya? Dragons are great a finding things! :Doc: You can come on out, Hallie. Game's over. :Hallie: Aw, you found me. Coming out. Grunting Or trying to, but I'm stuck in here like a bug in a rug! :Stuffy: Dragons are also excellent unstuckers. Groaning :Hallie: Blazing bumblebees! Am I the last one to be found? :Doc: Well, you did-- :Hallie: How about that? I won, I won, I won, I won! :Doc: Um, actually Hallie. Nobody won. We had to stop the game to give Chilly here a checkup. :Chilly: Ohhhhh! :Doc: You didn't hear me calling? :Hallie: Calling? No. I didn't hear a thing. Did you all hear Doc calling? :Hermie: I think even the dog next door heard it. :barking :Hallie: Well, I guess my hiding place was just too far away for me to hear anything. Now if you'll excuse me... there's a certain snowman who needs our help. :Chilly: Doc, if I don't make it, I want you to have my collection of snow globes. And let Hallie have my hat. I know how much she always loved this hat. :Doc: Chilly, you're gonna need your hat and your snow globes because you're gonna be fine. I'll have you back to hide-and-seeking in no time. Hallie, may I have the otoscope please? :Hallie: Here you go! :Doc: Uh, the otoscope, please? :Hallie: The what-a-what? You got to speak up, Doc. Oh, the otoscope. Here you go. :Doc: Thanks, Hallie. Are your ears feeling OK? Sometimes ears can get clogged. :Hallie: Frog?! I know toys can break in all kinds of ways, but I can tell you, there's no frog in my ear! :Lambie: Um, Doc, I'm worried about Hallie's hearing. :Doc: Me, too. Let me just finish Chilly's checkup. Looking good, Chilly. Now let's do a quick check for any rips, and you'll be good to go. :Chilly: Rips? I knew it! :Stuffy: Whoa, whoa! :Chilly: Oh, I'm probably leaking stuffing right now. I'll be just like an old sock with a hat! :Stuffy: Whoaaaa! Watch out, Hallie! :Lambie: Hallie! :Doc: Hallie, didn't you hear Stuffy? :Hallie: No. I guess these old hippo ears aren't working so well. We both could have been scrambled like eggs all because I couldn't hear you. :Stuffy: I'm OK, Hallie. Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. :Lambie: Do you need a cuddle? :Doc: It's OK. Chilly's checkup is all done, so I can check your ears now. :Stuffy: Yeah! Doc'll fix you so you can hear a dragon coming a mile away! :Hermie: Or a hide-and-seek call! :Lambie: Or a cuddle call! :Doc: Giggles I'll fix them so you can hear all kinds of cool things. :Stuffy, Lambie and Hermie ::♪ Have you heard? Have you heard? ♪ ::♪ Soft or loud, sounds and words ♪ :Doc ::♪ A beating drum, the tweeting of a bird ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Hermie ::♪ Have you heard? ♪ :Stuffy ::♪ Your brother snoring in bed ♪ :Hermie ::♪ An airplane overhead ♪ :Lambie ::♪ And the last thing that I said ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Hermie ::♪ Have you heard? Have you heard? ♪ ::♪ Soft or loud, sounds and words ♪ ::♪ A speeding car, the tweeting of a bird ♪ :Doc ::♪ Have you heard? ♪ :All ::♪ Have you heard? Have you heard? ♪ ::♪ Have you heard? Have you heard? ♪ :Hallie: Look at me. I'm supposed to be a nurse, not a patient. :Doc: Everybody needs a doctor sometimes. Besides, hearing tests are kind of like a game. We'll have fun. :Hallie: We'll have gum? You know sugary gum is not good for your teeth. :Doc: Not gum! Fun! Giggles :Hallie: Oh! Well, in that case, let's do it. :Doc: All you have to do is close your eyes and raise your hand When you hear Squeaker's squeak. :Hallie: Ready as a rooster at sunrise, Doc. :Chilly: Uh-oh. I can't hear Squeakers. I think I need a doctor again! :Doc: Chilly, we haven't squeaked yet. And besides, the test is for Hallie. :Chilly: Phew. I heard that. Heh heh! Never mind. :Squeak :Squeak :Hallie: How am I doing, Doc? :Doc: Great! :singing :Doc: Stuffy. :Stuffy: Too much? :Hallie: Hoo-whee! Doc's gonna have to check my heart after that, not just my ears! :Doc: Thanks, Stuffy. I'll take it from here. :Stuffy: Mm-hmm. Bye. :Squeak :Hallie: Mm-hmm. :squeak :squeak :squeak :Hallie: Go on, Doc. I'm getting gray hippo hairs waiting for you to squeak. :Doc: You're all done with your test. :Hallie: Huh? So I passed the test? :Doc: Actually, you didn't. There were some squeaks you couldn't hear. It's like your ears are clogged up or something. :Lambie: Clogged up? :Doc: Yep. Once my ears got clogged up on an airplane, and I could hardly hear anything for a whole day! :Stuffy: What did you do? :Doc: I yawned, and that unclogged them. :yawning :Stuffy: Did it work? :Hallie: What did you say? :Lambie: Sounds like we need to do something else to unclog Hallie's ears. :Hallie: Yep. Let's take a look! Uh-oh! I think I know why you can't hear very well! I have a diagnosis. You have Earstuffinosis. That means there's extra stuffing' in your ear. :Hallie: Huh? An extra muffin in my ear? Huh! Why, that's just ridiculous. :Doc: Not muffin, stuffin'. :Hallie: Hmm. I suppose I am a bit fluffier than usual. :Squeak :Hallie: Careful, sugar. There's enough boo-boos in that book to give you a boo-boo. :Lambie: Whoa! :Stuffy: Let the brave dragon help. :Lambie: Oh. OK. :Stuffy: D'oh! Ow! Ooh! :Lambie: Aww. Sorry, Stuffy. :Doc: When there's too much fluff in your ears, the sound can't get through. I'm gonna have to unstuff it. :Hallie: I'm ready, Doc. Do what you got to do. :Doc: There. It's really important to clean out the fluff every now and then before it plugs up your ears. :Hallie: Ohh! Doc! Say that again. :Doc: It's important to clean out fluff before it plugs up your ears? :Hallie: Ha! That's what I thought you said. I could hear a ladybug landing on a leaf with all that stuffing gone! :Hallie ::♪ I feel better, so much better ♪ ::♪ Thank you, Doc, for taking all the ouches away ♪ ::♪ Didn't feel so good till you fixed me ♪ ::♪ Like I knew that you would ♪ ::♪ And I feel better, so much better now ♪ :Lambie: Hey. Now that Hallie and Chilly are all better, why don't we play a game? :Doc: We never did finish hide-and-go-seek. :Stuffy: Yeah! :Chilly: I love that game! :Hallie: You toys better start hiding cause this hippo's gonna use her eyes and ears to find you. 1, 2, 3...4, 5, 6...7, 8, 9...10! Ready or not, here I come! Ha ha ha! Hiya, Chilly. :Chilly: Wow! You are really good at this game, too. :and Lambie giggling :Hallie: I heard that! Found you! :Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie and Chilly laughing :Hallie: Hey, where's Hermie? :Tapping :Hallie: There he is. :Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie and Chilly laughing Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts